


Not Worth a Party

by Dreamcatcher3



Series: Actions and Consequences [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: Hen made sure Chim had a party when he returned to show that he was loved, but when Buck returns there is none.What else could it mean besides that he wasn't loved?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Actions and Consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653886
Comments: 32
Kudos: 149
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Not Worth a Party

Buck knew immediately upon entering the station that he clearly wasn’t wanted there. That he wasn’t loved or missed. Sure some part of him could understand after the lawsuit, but that didn’t make it any less painful. He tried to talk to them, to talk to Eddie but no one would even look at him. 

With his head down, Buck heads to the locker room to get ready for his shift.

“Hey Buck, welcome back.” Hen greets his softly as she comes in with a cupcake.

“Thanks.” He smiles weakly as he takes the offered dessert. “Surprised you are talking to me.”

Hen sits down next to him. “I might not like what came out during the lawsuit, but I get why you did it. Eventually they will too.”

“When? The next time I almost die?”

“Don’t say that Buck. We were all worried about you.” Hen hoped he knew it was true, but the way everyone was acting, she felt her words were pointless. She could only hope her being there would be enough for now.

“Thanks Hen.” He lifts the cupcake in thanks before taking a bite. He offers a piece to her, but she declines, so he quickly finishes it off and tosses the wrapper away. He gives her a hug in thanks as she welcomes him back, and they head out together.

“Hey Buck.” Chim greets him with a hug. “Welcome back. You’ve been surely missed.” Buck looks around at the fellow firefighters that refused to even look in his direction, the lack of decorations, and just the whole somber feel in the air.

“You remember the party you came back to Chimney?”

“Yeah….” Chim answers unsure of where this was going.

“Hen drilled us. Practically pulled out the whip to make sure everything was perfect for you.” Hen could feel herself blanching, she knew where Buck was going with this. “She said we had to do all of that work to show how much we love you. Show how much you were missed.” He gestures to the bay area and up to the loft. “Think of what was here when you came back and compare it to now.”

“Buck-“ Chim was cut off by Bobby calling for Buck as he comes over, a thinly veiled glare marring his features and effectively sending Hen and Chimney away with their tails tucked between his legs.

“You will be handing out candy and smoke detectors.”

“But I thought-“

“This is my house. If you want to be in, you will follow my rules. Understood?” His tone held a bite, daring Buck to disobey.

“Yes sir.” Buck’s position shifts a little into a more submissive stance – eyes lowered, hands clasped in front of groin, and his shoulder hunched

“You will also be responsible for the chores.” All of them.

“Yes sir.” Bobby turned on his heels and walked away, a little pride in his stride from asserting his authority over Buck. He knew then he was no longer family, but just a dog to be kicked and beaten for his master’s pleasure while others either pretend it wasn’t happening, watched but did nothing, or….based on a few looks from his coworkers…. To be beaten by them as well.

And so he kept his head down, worked through the chores, put on his most cheerful persona as he interacted with the children, and politely handled the parents. He would be lying is he didn’t feel like a dog begging for scraps and what little affection he could get from the strangers. It made him feel worse when the trick-or-treaters no longer showed up and he was forced back to the chores as he hears call after call come in with various emergencies and saw everyone else able to go out and do something that made them feel like their profession was the right choice.

Eventually his former team came back, and seeing no more use for him, Bobby sent him home early. He collected his bag slowly, hoping someone would come talk to him. To tell him he was wanted. That he was loved. But as he shifted his bag to his shoulder and walks out to his Jeep, even Hen and Chim would only acknowledge him with a small smile before turning away from him – too scared to do anything more, he guessed.

The station through parties for returning firefighters to show they are loved, which means the lack of party had to be them saying that he wasn’t loved. He wasn’t missed. He wasn’t wanted.

********  
Bobby looks around at his team as they help themselves to the food he made and smile that he was able to keep up with the family dinners. He noted the empty chair, and frowned a little but refused to let it get to him. Buck made his bed, so now he would have to lay in it.

His phone goes off about half way through dinner. “Hello?” he answers.

“Is this Robert Nash?”

“It is.”

“You are listed as the emergency contact for a Evan Buckley.”

“Buck? What happened? Is he hurt?” His words were a little too loud and drew all eyes to him, especially from his team.

“I cannot give out any information, sir.” The lady had an apologetic tone as she informs him. “Please come to the Good Samaritan Hospital. A doctor will be able to give you information then.”

“Thank you.” Bobby hangs up his phone and just stares at it, not believing that Buck was at the hospital hurt, or worse.

“Bobby. What’s going on?” Hen asks him as she takes his hand in hers.

“Buck’s in the hospital.” Moments of silence goes by before anguish cries and chaos fills the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me at  
> dreamcatcher3-ao3.tumblr.com
> 
> *now has a second part. Both can be read as a standalone.


End file.
